


Fever

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, It's really just porn, M/M, Not really underage I don't think but, PWP, Porn, Probably ooc, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther and Merlin do it for reasons and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly old story that was originally up on my FF.Net account. I did a little bit of editing when I couldn't help it but it's basically the original.

_There was just something about the boy. Perhaps it was his hair. Perhaps it was his ears. Perhaps it was they way that, time and time again, he would defy anyone and everyone for the sake of what was right. And, perhaps it was the way that, after his defiance, he would look up at Uther with wide questioning eyes, glimmering with innocence and beauty._

_No matter which of these reasons it was, something about the boy drove sparks of intrigue down Uther’s spine and right to his groin._

~`*`~ ~`*`~ ~`*`~

“I’m sorry…what?” Merlin asked, a slight intonation of incredulity making its way into his voice. 

“You are to attend to my father tomorrow. You know, the king?” Arthur snapped, giving Merlin a cold and irritated look. 

“Why, exactly?” Merlin knew he was treading on thin ice, but in his state of panic he didn’t care. He would rather face a rampaging Arthur than spend even five seconds with the king. Maybe if he made Arthur mad enough he would get sent to the stocks and not have to see the king at all. Though, based on Arthur’s glare, he was more likely to get murdered by the prince in this particular instance….Still, that had the added bonus of him not having to see the king at all. 

“Because, Merlin,” Arthur growled, getting uncomfortably close to Merlin’s face. “Father’s servant, Sebastian, is currently ill leaving him without a servant. And, since I’ll be busy with the knights all day anyway, I really won’t have much need for you.” The prince was noticeably cranky and, much as Merlin would love to argue with him all night, it was far past the prince’s bed time.

“This is because you lost the duel to Sir Tristram today, isn’t it? That’s why you’re punishing me.” Merlin knew it was a mistake to bring it up but he considered it payment for having to service Uther tomorrow. 

“Okay, 1) I didn’t lose, you made me lose.” The prince accused, looking for all the world like a gigantic baby. Which he was. 

Merlin snorted, rolling his eyes at the prince’s words. While it was true that Merlin had, indeed, forgotten to bring Arthur’s sword and had probably cost the prince the battle, he felt that Arthur should be a bit more creative. After all, he wouldn’t always have his sword on him and should know how to fight even without one. Funnily enough, no matter how many times he told Arthur this it didn’t seem to redeem him in the prince’s eyes. 

“And 2)” The prince continued. “Are you calling being my father’s servant a punishment?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin balked when he realized his previous choice of words. “I…um” He stuttered, losing his confidence. “Not at all…it’s an honour really. I just…hate being away from you.” The prince looked at him disbelievingly. Merlin grasped onto the excuse and continued. “Yes, yep. I hate being away from you for that long. I get worried. I want to be around you all the time and…keep you safe.” Merlin would have giggled at the prince’s uneasy look had it not been aimed at him.

“Are you saying,” The blonde started, confused and a little freaked out. “That you consider being away from me a punishment?” He asked slowly, thinking better of Merlin being around his father tomorrow. The brunet had obviously gone mad. 

“Yes.” The servant said, inwardly cringing at the thought. 

“Merlin. Get out.” The prince ordered, looking weary of the other man. Merlin heaved a sigh of relief and dashed out of the room. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

**Line Break:**

Merlin’s hand shook a little and his spoon fell from his grasp, clattering back into the bowl and sending porridge splattering across the table and onto Gaius’ face. 

“Merlin, for godsakes…” The physician sighed, lifting his napkin and wiping away the grain. 

“Sorry.” The brunette muttered miserably, looking helpless and distraught. 

“You needn’t be so worried.” The elderly man said gently. He reached a hand out, resting it on Merlin’s shoulder and looking at him seriously. Merlin looked skeptical, though he did feel slightly comforted at the man’s words. 

“Right.” Merlin muttered with a small smile before rising out of his seat. “I should go wake the king.” He sighed. He walked towards the door, shooting a reluctant look at Gaius before exiting the room. 

Merlin’s heart thumped in his chest and he felt a nervous fluttering in his stomach. Each step felt slow and heavy, almost like he was moving through molasses. Dread sat cold and heavy inside of him, exacerbating his nervousness. Merlin took in a deep shuddering breath as his mind raced, a thousand possibilities racing through his imagination. 

What if Uther discovered his magic and had him executed? It was hard enough keeping it a secret around Arthur but Uther had far more experience in the matter than the prince. The king was sure to notice any form of mishap that happened today. And, on the off chance that Uther didn’t discover his magic, there were a countless number of things that could go wrong. 

Merlin could make the bath water too hot; he could accidentally ruin the king’s laundry; he could bring him the wrong food for breakfast; he could spill the king’s food; he could say something stupid; he could look at the king the wrong way; he could speak out of turn; and he could trip over something, fall into the king, and accidentally send him spiraling out of one of the castle’s windows. And what would he do then?

Merlin knew for a fact that Arthur wasn’t ready to be king. The fate of Camelot could be destroyed. The dragon would never let him hear the end of it. 

The servant took a deep, steadying breath and nodded to himself in determination. He would have to be on his very best behavior today. He had to make as little impact as he possibly could. 

Merlin arrived at the king’s chambers far quicker than he’d anticipated and felt his nerves falter. Pushing the feeling aside he reached for the doorknob, turning it and entering the room. He was quickly greeted by the sight of Uther sleeping quite soundly in his bed. Merlin let the door shut quietly behind him and approached the four poster, stilling and, for a reason he wasn’t quite sure of, observing the king’s sleeping form. 

Uther was always something of an enigma for the wizard. Every time Merlin felt like he’d figured him out the man would do something far removed from the villain Merlin made him out to be in his mind. He was sometimes kind, sometimes cruel, but always strong. To see such a solid figure sleeping, doing something so genuinely human, was surreal. Merlin felt his heart skip a beat at the odd notion that, no matter their station in life, every human slept and needed sleep. It was such an innocent necessity, something Merlin took constantly for granted, but one that seemed to connect them all on an equal level. It seemed almost poetic in its nature but Merlin was far from a scholar. 

Merlin’s eyes moved from the king’s unnervingly serene face to rake over what little of his flesh was exposed. Uther, much like Arthur, slept shirtless. At least, from what Merlin could tell as he hadn’t seen his bottom half yet. Merlin felt his breath speed up a little and looked down at the king’s groin, trying to see if Uther was wearing breeches through the sheet. Merlin shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling like the floor had been pulled out from under him when he realized what he’d been doing. 

Vowing to wake the king up he opened his eyes. Except, they landed right on Uther’s exposed chest. The king was strong, firm, in his build. Merlin had never considered what the king would look like without his clothing, for he’d never had a reason to, but now that he saw the Uther’s exposed pectorals he found the idea oddly…alluring. 

Merlin’s fingers flexed at his side as he wondered, not quite consciously, what it would feel like to run his hand over the king’s flesh. How it would feel to touch the man’s skin, rough from years of fighting and battle. It would be hard and warm, interrupted only by the light dusting of graying hair or the thin layer of scars on the man’s body. Merlin gulped and found his hand reaching out. He watched in detached fascination as the appendage shook slightly, moving ever so slowly towards the king’s torso. At the last second he seemed to regain a small semblance of sense and, just before making contact with the man’s chest, rerouted his hand, grabbing onto Uther’s arm instead. 

Biting his lip the brunette left his hand there for a second, feeling the warmth and strength in the man’s bicep. It was oddly erotic and Merlin blinked in surprise. Sick of dealing with his strange thoughts over the last couple of minutes Merlin decided to move on with his morning. 

He pushed at the king’s arm, shaking the man slightly. Uther’s brows furrowed and he shifted slightly, a sigh escaping him as he settled back into his bed for sleep. This change of position only served to make the covers slip lower; exposing the king’s waist and Merlin had to admit that it was a very nice waist. 

It was pale, muscular, and, once again, very solid. A trail of hair ran down it, coloured, much like the king’s chest, gray. The trail disappeared teasingly under the blanket, almost beckoning for Merlin to move the fabric aside and follow that trail all the way down to the king’s-

Merlin was torn from his thoughts when something squeezed around his wrist. He jumped, looking up to find Uther staring at him. Merlin’s breathe hitched and his mind whirled, knowing he’d been caught ogling the king.

“Sire, I-”

“Be quiet.” The king said, giving him a contemplative look. 

Merlin felt the fingers flex a little around his wrist before he was pulled down, flipped onto his back on the bed. A moment of disorientation ensued before Merlin became aware of his surroundings again. 

Uther was hovering above him, having pinned Merlin to the bed. Merlin glanced up nervously and found that Uther’s hands were wrapped around the servant’s wrists, preventing movement in his arms. 

“Sire?” Merlin asked questioningly, voice shaking a little.

He got no response but he did feel the king’s hands shift. He glanced up, spotting one hand gripping both his wrists tightly while another hand moved downwards. Shifting a little he felt the calloused fingers squeeze tighter while a warm pressure landed on his chest. Looking down he spotted Uther’s hand running small circles around his torso.  
Merlin’s face heated up, growing hotter the lower the hand moved. He stirred nervously as the fingers moved to play with the hem of his shirt, the fabric ruffling over his muscles and rough digits pressing against his flesh. Merlin inhaled deeply, legs twitching and stomach flipping as the king touched him. 

Merlin gazed into the king’s face, wandering what was going through the man’s head. Uther was staring down at Merlin’s stomach, watching his hand as it wondered over the muscles. The man seemed deep in thought. Merlin gasped and arched a little into the soft touch and the king’s head snapped up, staring at him intently, almost as if searching for something. Merlin bit his lip and felt hot, almost suffocating at the intense stare. He looked down at the king’s chest instead, eyes straying over the man’s body and feeling the urge to press against it. He writhed a bit, twisting his legs into Uther’s for some kind of contact. 

Uther faltered a bit, looking at him with furrowed brows. The king’s hand began to move away from the brunette’s torso, leaving the flesh feeling cold and neglected. Merlin took a deep, steadying breath and arched up, trying to press against the king’s body.  
“Sire...” Merlin whispered, almost unconsciously.

Uther froze, staring at him in surprise. A heavy silence hung in the air and Merlin’s heart pounded faster, anticipation swirling in his stomach. He began to feel unsure of himself, weary of the man’s reaction. Then, quite suddenly, Uther leaned forward, slamming their lips together. 

Merlin jumped, not expecting the contact, and went still. It was…nice. Merlin was surprised. 

Merlin had never really thought about kissing before. Well, the thought had crossed his mind, but had never lingered, at least not extensively. He’d heard kisses were supposed to be electric or explosive. He’d heard that when you kiss someone the world stops and everything feels…right. This was different though. 

The touch was gentle, entrancing. But it wasn’t electric or explosive. No, if Merlin were to think about it he’d have to say it was more like fire, a slow burn wrapping around him and pulling him into its depths, making the world not stop, but disappear. And everything felt far from right. 

It didn’t feel wrong, of course. But, Merlin felt like everything was falling out of place. Natural order, class difference, age difference, it was all being discarded in a moment of lust and greed. And Merlin felt incredibly greedy. 

Merlin leaned into the kiss, pressing back against Uther and feeling a desperate need unfurl in his abdomen. He felt the king pressing back into him, pushing him down and into the mattress. The brunette let out a surprised whimper when the action caused the king to rub against his hardening cock. 

Merlin’s thighs twitched and separated a little. His hips wiggled and he was unsure whether he was seeking the sensation again or trying to avoid it. Uther seemed to know what he was doing, however, and pressed down on his hips. 

Merlin’s whole body jumped as a hot shock when through his body, making him tingle and spread his legs. Uther fell between his legs with ease, slamming both of their hips together and sending more dizzying sparks through him. Merlin’s arms shivered in Uther’s grasp and his lips fell open, a moan slipping past them. Uther took this chance to further the kiss, swirling his tongue through the brunette’s mouth. 

A muffled groan sounded from Merlin and he pulled on his arms, wanting desperately to have use of them again. In response he felt Uther’s chest tremble and realized that the king was chuckling at him. Merlin made an insistent noise and pulled on his arms again, trying to get his point across. The king sighed against his lips and relinquished his hold, pulling away slightly. With his arms free Merlin gripped the back of Uther’s head, pressing into him passionately. 

“Merlin.” The king tried to say, though it was muffled against his lips. Merlin ignored him, running his tongue along Uther’s bottom lip. “Merlin.” The king said again and the brunette groaned, breaking away and glaring at the man impatiently. 

“What?” He snapped, all form of respect and class formality having left him. 

“I just…I need to be sure.” Uther said, voice sounding meek and entirely out of place. “Are you okay with this?” The king asked and Merlin hated to admit it, but he didn’t like how vulnerable the king seemed. 

Merlin’s glare intensified. “Really? You’re asking that now?” He said incredulously, not missing the way the king bristled. “Yes.” He snapped, rolling his eyes and pulling the king back to him. 

Uther looked displeased at his behavior but only stared at him contemplatively for several seconds before resuming their kiss. Their tongues entwined almost instantly, both of them groaning as they collapsed back into the feeling. It was different this time, more desperate and earnest than before. Merlin clutched at the king, his legs maneuvering to wrap around the man’s hips. He whimpered when the movement caused friction along his erection.  
Warmth flittered along his back as a hand came to grip his shoulder blade, making him shiver and arch a little. Uther’s other hand twirled in his hair, holding his head in place as the kiss intensified, rough and passionate. Merlin shuddered as deep heat filled him, his entire body tingling and burning with desire. It was only heightened when powerful hips pressed into him, evidence of the king’s desire pushing hard and strong into his own.  
Merlin felt an intense pleasure curl through his veins, making him limp and tense at the same time. He became aware of the thin layer of sweat covering him as well as just how _hot_ he felt. He was boiling, dizzying and he just needed his clothes to come off. 

“Shirt.” He gasped out, hands coming to pull at his tunic. The king was all too quick to help him and Merlin trembled when calloused fingers that most certainly did not belong to him ran over his torso. He hadn’t realized that his eyes had slipped shut and was just about to open them again when lips pressed back into this own. 

They seemed unable to keep their lips off one another, sucking and biting at each other’s mouths in a forceful wave of passion. Caught up in the kiss Merlin almost forget about the rest of his body until, yet again, their hips ground together. Merlin moaned and arched up, feeling the king’s hands run over his abdomen before coming to rest on his chest.  
Merlin vaguely wondered why they stopped there but soon became distracted by the overwhelming sensation of the king’s mouth and his hips. _Uther’s_ mouth and hips. Merlin’s stomach tumbled at the thought and he let out a groan, unable to believe that this was actually happening. His muscles clenched when he felt something else hit him, making him feel hazy and surreal.

The feeling originated from his chest and he blinked his eyes open, breaking away from the kiss to peer at the cause. Uther’s fingers were holding his nipples and as he watched the appendages flexed, squeezing the nubs gently. 

“Oh.” Merlin gasped, hips twitching with the sensation. Merlin fell prone on the bed, feeling overwhelmed by the foreign pleasures hitting him. The king let out a satisfied chuckle and then something wet pressed along the brunette’s neck. Merlin’s toes curled as, along with the thrusting of the man’s hips and the thrills coming from his chest, the man’s mouth sucking at his neck joined the sensations. Something built in his abdomen and Merlin realized that he was close. Very close. “Sire, I-I think…” Merlin managed to stutter out, not sure what he was trying to say but feeling the need to say it. Suddenly, everything stopped. 

Merlin groaned in disappointment and frustration, eyes snapping open to look at Uther curiously. The man had leaned back and was examining him hungrily. Cold air swirled around the brunette and he longed for the warm weight of the king’s body. Merlin gulped, feeling slightly nervous but also anticipating. 

“Sire?” He asked, hips twitching upwards as his eyes strayed down, raking over the king’s body. The man looked flushed, powerful, hungry, but at the same time so intimate and _human._ It was…enticing. His hips twitched again and Uther stared at them in interest.

“Merlin, get on your stomach.” Uther ordered, voice trembling slightly. 

The brunette cocked his head in confusion. “W-what?” He stuttered. Uther looked at him very seriously though lust shown in his expression as well. 

“I must prepare you.” He said gently, fingers brushing over the servant’s thigh. 

“Oh.” Merlin breathed, though he still didn’t fully understand the man’s intentions. However, if he continued to speak in that voice while caressing him, Merlin would be willing to do almost anything. 

Merlin nervously flipped onto his front, hissing as he lay down. The mattress pressed roughly against his erection and Merlin’s hips shivered as he held back the urge to rub against the surface. Then, he felt Uther begin to pull of his trousers. 

Merlin pressed his face into the mattress and felt his breathe increase, a harsh anticipation coursing through his body. Cold air hit his backside and flowed down his legs and the realization gripped him quite suddenly - He was naked. In the king’s bed. And the king’s fingers were pressing between his cheeks and to a very intimate area. 

Merlin shuddered, fingers twisting into the sheets as he let out a whimper. He heard a slight shuffling behind him and something dribbled along his hole, slick and cold. Merlin roughly took in a breath, squirming at the phenomenon. 

“Now, try to relax.” Uther said softly before a finger pressed against Merlin’s entrance, pushing at the puckered muscles. 

It burned a lot, Merlin wouldn’t deny that. And it was probably one of the most painful experiences he’d ever had and yet…he wouldn’t stop it. He wasn’t sure why but he felt that perhaps this was going somewhere pleasant, better. And, though he’d loathe admitting it, he trusted the king. Perhaps not in life but right now, at this very moment, he felt completely at the king’s mercy and, for once, he was entirely okay with it. 

It seemed forever that the king prepared him, thrusting his finger in and out and, just when Merlin thought it would be over, adding another one. The brunette clenched his eyes shut, the burning taking affect once again. But soon, very, very soon, it was replaced by something else.

The king’s fingers thrust deep inside, hitting something that made Merlin’s eyes go wide and his body jolt.

“Ah!” He cried, voice escaping him lustfully. 

The fingers stilled for a moment before thrusting again, hitting that same spot with ease. Merlin moaned, writhing and pressing his face into the mattress again, holding on for dear life as Uther moved his fingers in and out, making Merlin dizzy with pleasure. 

Merlin felt like his whole world was shattering around him, falling apart in a very deliberate fashion as the king touched him so intimately. All too soon, though, the fingers slipped out of him, leaving him feeling oddly empty. A disappointed groan escaped him and he heard a low chuckle sound from behind him.

There was a shuffling noise from behind him and he felt heat and warmth press against him. Merlin shivered when he realized that the king, who had somehow become naked, was lying on top of him, strong and powerful body pressing against his in a manner that sent a boiling heat swirling in his gut. The king’s erection pressed at his entrance and Merlin wriggled, sucking in air and trying to get more of that feeling. 

Uther pushed forward, Merlin’s hole stretching as Uther began to enter him. The brunette trembled, pain shooting through his lower half, and groaned as the burning returned, multiplied exponentially. The man froze above him, giving him time to adjust though Merlin didn’t have the energy to be grateful. 

Something warm and moist pressed against his neck and distracted him from the burning. It was dizzying, pleasant, creating an almost blissful feeling in his body. The fire from his lower half echoed deafly in the background as he bared his neck for the king, sighing at the sensation of those lips. 

Uther continued to push into him and Merlin clenched his jaw shut, waiting for the pain to pass. His muscles spasmed as the king began to fill him and a strange sensation began to form. 

“Hah….I feel…strange.” He gasped out and the king let out a laughing breath against his neck. 

“Good strange?” Uther asked, voice almost gentle. He pressed a small kiss against Merlin’s neck and the boy shuddered, taken completely off guard by the intimate gesture. This was all so very abnormal and he almost doubted it was real. He wasn’t sure if he liked the king behaving so gently but he couldn’t deny the shivers it sent through his spine. 

“Just…strange.” He groaned, holding tighter to the covers as the king continued filling him. He couldn’t say the sensation itself was good, for it wasn’t, but the thought perhaps. The thought that Uther was _inside of him_ was good, in a completely disturbing way.

Merlin tensed as he felt Uther push against areas of himself he had always took for granted and, frankly, wasn’t very aware of until now. He was developing a whole new understanding of his own body and wondered how he could have paid so little attention up until now. Merlin felt a sigh hit him and then the king stilled. “Are you…in?” He muttered, feeling sweat beat down his body and wondering how he could be so strained already. 

“Yes.” The king groaned, pressing his lips to Merlin’s neck again, but the brunette didn’t mind. He found the kisses to be an almost grounding act, reminding him that this was real and he was real and the king was _right here_ and for some reason that made him feel comforted beyond belief. 

Merlin shifted a little and felt the king inside of him, filling him so completely. It was bizarre and wonderful all at the same time. Trembling he let out a sigh and shifted again, biting his lip at the feeling. It still stung but at the same time he couldn’t deny it, he wanted the king to move. 

“Could you…? Just a little?” He muttered, not sure what he was trying to say exactly except – “Move.” He whispered. 

“Yes sire.” The king whispered and Merlin let out a soft laugh before he was taken by surprise. Uther moved, sending a series of burning, stinging, yet bordering-on-pleasant sparks raking through him. 

“Oh god.” Merlin collapsed on the bed, shuddering as the feeling began to subside. Uther had stilled, allowing him to adjust again. The man was behaving so differently from usual and Merlin was wondering if this is what Arthur saw in him…well, not the sex part. But this kind and gentle nature he had yet to see Uther bestow on anybody. It was frighteningly erotic. “Again…” He murmured, moving his hips to prompt the king. 

“You’re very bossy for a servant.” The king noted and Merlin swung his head around, a glare on his face. Uther smirked and, just when Merlin opened his mouth, moved inside of him. The brunette let out a surprised moan and fell back to the bed, cursing the king in his mind. This time the king didn’t stop to let Merlin adjust, just began a slow rhythm in and out of his body. 

Groaning, he felt a boiling heat erupt in his body and his breathing began to grow harsh. The burning that the king had caused earlier was morphing, slowly and dangerously, in to something far greater that Merlin was sure he could handle. His mind was becoming foggy as slow sparks of pleasure danced through his body, lazy and entrancing. Merlin found that his hips were starting to rock with the king’s slow thrusts, almost as though they were longing for more. 

The king moved inside of him, thrusting at a different angle each time and pressing harshly against a whole new set of nerves. Merlin was almost growing frustrated, wondering why the man kept moving. But, when the man shifted once again, he found his answer. Uther moved slowly, raking inside of him and pressing against a series of nerves that made Merlin’s whole body tense and shiver. A blinding heat and passion soared through him, bringing a pleasure unlike any he’d ever experience. 

“Oh!” He cried out, muscles shaking and tense as the king pushed against that spot again, slowly and almost teasingly. Merlin writhed, wondering why Uther was moving so slowly. He felt the urge for something faster, harsher, from the king. Uther dragged along inside him again and Merlin let out a groan, hips coming up to meet the man’s thrusts. He didn’t want to be demanding but it seemed the man was purposefully trying to provoke him. “Please...” He moaned, hoping the man would get the message. 

“What, Merlin?” Uther whispered into his ear deviously, sending shivers down Merlin’s spine. 

“Move faster.” The brunette groaned in frustration, going crazy with the gentle atmosphere. 

“As you wish.” The man responded, seeming quite pleased with Merlin’s request. 

Quite suddenly, everything changed. Uther rammed forward, hitting Merlin’s prostate with ease and making the boy cry out desperately. The sensation was intoxicating and Merlin became helpless under the king’s body. The man continued to thrust into him, pulling out and slamming back in at a mind numbingly fast pace, rough and passionate in a way that had Merlin crooning in pleasure. 

“Oh!” He cried out, muscles contracting in pleasure at the man’s actions. 

Uther threaded his fingers through Merlin’s, holding them tightly as he thrust into the boy. Merlin let out a needy groan, feeling Uther’s fingers flex between his as they both clutched at the sheets. It was an oddly intimate gesture that sent little sparks through his stomach. He keened, feeling his erection twitch, begging for attention, human attention. Though the feeling of sensitive skin pressing against the mattress made him whimper, his cock seemed to beg for Uther’s touch. But Uther seemed far from willing to give it. The king was pressed solidly against him, holding his hands against the mattress, and not allowing for any movement on Merlin’s part. 

Merlin shuddered, body trembling as he felt the king around him, magnified a thousand times. Uther filled the room with breath and heat and want and it took Merlin to a place he’d never been to, not just physically but mentally. He felt like he was in a dream, but past that. Because dreams came from a part deep down in the conscience and this was far past any level of Merlin, this transcended any thought or feeling he’d ever felt before. However this situation came about it was far past either of them and the responsibility of something more than either could encounter in this life time. 

Merlin was filled with Uther, every sense absolutely exploding with the Kings essence, and he began to truly feel the king somewhere in his chest. It was not the feeling of hate that usually broiled in his abdomen, but an overwhelming heat and tightness that slammed through his heart and nearly suffocated him. 

“Ah!” Merlin let out a sobbing cry, whole body shaking as the king slammed into him, hitting his prostate each time. The feeling reverberated through his veins, making his toes curl and his hands clench. He squeezed around Uther with each thrust, almost as though he was trying to keep him there, inside his body in such an intimate gesture. The action only served to amplify the feeling of fullness and Merlin moaned as each sensation hit him at once. 

Uther inside of him, dragging against nerves and sensitive flesh; The heat of Uther pressed against his back, moist skin rubbing along his flesh and making it tingle; The warm breath hitting the back of his ear, punctuated by soft groans; The way Uther’s hips slammed against him, pressing him into the mattress and making his cock rub against it, press against it, roughly; Uther’s hands holding his, tightly, firmly, possessively, and yet, at the same time, so comforting and intimate that Merlin could melt. All of it came together in one overwhelming, confusing mess that Merlin didn’t have the energy or will to decipher. 

Merlin felt Uther’s name begin to crawl up his throat, eager to come out. Merlin wanted to say it, dear god, he wanted to say it. But fortunately he had enough sense to keep it down. He closed his mouth, sealing his lips together roughly to prevent moaning the king’s name. Because that would be far too intimate. 

Merlin didn’t quite understand the situation and, in his current position, he really didn’t want to. However, he knew well enough to realize that there were boundaries he couldn’t cross, even if he and the king were currently-

Merlin’s mind froze when the realization fully hit him. He was having sex. With Uther. Arthur’s father, a king, the king of Camelot, the man whose goal is to eradicate magic from the land, was currently fucking Merlin into the mattress. And it felt absolutely, ungodly fantastic. 

Merlin let out a whimper when something rubbed against his cock. Sometime during his epiphany Uther had disengaged one of his hands from Merlin’s grip and had snuck it downwards, teasing it along the brunette’s erection. The king wrapped his hand around the appendage firmly, giving a stroke that timed perfectly with his thrusts. What could only be described as a series of whines tore through Merlin’s throat and pushed against his still firmly shut lips.

_‘Uther’_

The name still hovered, desperately waiting to come out in a heady, breathy moan. It echoed around his brain, a small mantra that filled him as he shivered, writhing as much as he could in his current position and wanting so much to just let it out. Merlin’s hand twisted into the sheets as a haze over came him. 

All he felt was need and longing and a mind numbingly erotic pleasure that coursed through his veins, through his skin, and pulled him taut, filling him with a delicious heat. His eyes were gripped shut and everything was black. He wasn’t seeing sparks or bright lights, which he’d heard he would. Everything was just black with pleasure. It was fitting, Merlin supposed. After all, Uther always did suck all the brightness out of a room.  
 _‘Uther, Uther, Uther, Uther.’_

His mind was so filled with that one name and he was amazed it held such power. The name had held many meanings in the past: The king of Camelot, A tyrant, A father, An antagonist, but now, at this very moment, it meant pleasure and a connection unlike any Merlin had felt before. Merlin wanted this man more than anything and it was terrifying.  
“Uther.” The name slipped out, a whispered moan that spilled from his lips in both hesitation and defeat. 

The king faltered slightly and Merlin froze, fearing what would happen next. Wind rushed past and he was overcome with a dizzy feeling as a hand gripped his thigh and he was roughly flipped onto his back. As he laid there he came face to face with Uther for the first time since the man had entered him. And he had to admit, it was quite a sight.  
The king was disheveled, a light flush on the man’s face and an almost lost look as he gazed down at Merlin. Merlin’s breathe hitched and his cock twitched as he stared up at the king’s arousal. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt a flash of fear grip him as well. Surely he would be in trouble. Perhaps the king would have him executed…Merlin realized how ridiculous that thought was. That the king would execute him for moaning his name during sex. 

Merlin’s stomach dropped out of his body at that thought. Sex. With Uther. It still blew his mind and sent guilty little thrills through his groin. 

“Merlin. So long I’ve waited…” The king muttered before falling on top of him and slamming their lips together. Merlin gasped at the king’s body pressing against his own, warm and intoxicating in its way. Their lips connected and Merlin leaned into it, hand coming up to grip at the back of Uther’s head as their lips collided. 

Uther, who had somehow remained inside him during this time, thrust forward and Merlin’s brows furrowed. The mood had changed now, to more of a desperate nature.  
Merlin’s legs moved to wrap around Uther’s thighs, heels pressing against the back of Uther’s legs and pulling him forward, a needy groan falling from Merlin’s lips with the action. 

The kiss was no longer a kiss but a light press of their lips together, mouths opened as he gasped for air. Merlin arced back as Uther brought a hand between them, resuming his grip on Merlin’s cock. Merlin’s other hand gripped at Uther’s arm, feeling the muscles flex as the hand moved up and down over his erection. 

“Uther.” Merlin groaned, rolling up into the kings actions. 

“Merlin.” The king gasped in his ear and the brunette shivered, hand moving up to grip at Uther’s back, holding him close. 

Merlin felt something moist run along his neck and vaguely realized it was the king’s tongue. His lungs burned and breath hitched at the action. 

He was once again overwhelmed by all the sensations, body jolting and writhing as wave after wave of pleasure hit him in an overpowering motion. 

Merlin’s muscles clenched and he couldn’t focus on any one sensation. His face felt hot and sweat dribbled down his body He peered his eyes open hazily, turning his face to look into Uther’s as the man thrust into him. He felt a thrill go through his spine when he found that the man was watching him.

Uther was staring at him with half lidded eyes, face the epitome of pleasure. Merlin moaned and leaned towards the man, pressing their lips together. Uther responded with enthusiasm, both of them gasping into each others mouths and twining their tongues together. There was so much heat and passion in that connection, both of them desperately kissing each other as they continued to move. 

Uther’s fingers ran confidently over Merlin’s penis, managing to find all the sensitive spots that made Merlin tremble. Merlin’s fingers flexed and his toes curled, legs clenching around the man as he thrust inside, hitting his prostate over and over again. 

“So close…” Merlin gasped out, brows furrowing in concentration as he met Uther’s thrusts each time, grunting in exertion and delight. Though Merlin had thought it impossible the king managed to move even faster, ramming into Merlin at an impossibly rapid speed. Merlin cried out in shock and tensed, the actions proving too much as his release came, exploding out of him stronger than anything he could have imagined.

Uther continued to stroke him and thrust, drawing out Merlin’s orgasm painfully. The brunette whimpered and writhed at the sensations, feeling like he was going crazy. Uther stilled above him and Merlin felt hot liquid shoot deep inside him. With desperate moans they both collapsed tiredly on the bed.


End file.
